


Distraction

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex is a little distracted during the mission to rescue Justin. Spoilers for the latest lot of story quests.





	Distraction

"Alright, so we have to think about a goon," said Linda. "Ready?" The other three all nodded.

"It's like polyjuice potion only you don't need a hair to make it work," said Louisa.

"And a good thing too, we don't exactly want to turn into a horse," said Lisa. "Though you'd probably make a pretty one."

"Flirt later, we have to save Justin," said Linda.

They all took a swig of the foul potion, coughing at the taste. And, one by one, they changed. But Alex was thinking about someone else on the oil rig...

"Alex!" Linda scolded.

"What?" asked Alex, and immediately noticed that her voice was wrong. Softer. The voice that had whispered into her ear so many times and moaned her name more often than that. "Oh, shit. Sorry, I, uh." She looked around frantically, looking for a way out.

"Actually, that's probably a better idea," said Louisa in the grunting voice of a goon. "If we disguise ourselves as the Generals, they'll be too scared too question us." She took another sip, and Linda tensed up as her old enemy was revealed in the green flickers of lightning.

"Nobody will question Sabine," said Alex, her heartrate returning to normal. "But then who would Lisa disguise herself as?"

"Maybe Jessica?" asked Lisa. "Or not. Sorry, I'm no good at acting."

"Just be yourself and you can pretend to be my prisoner," said Louisa.

"Huh. We haven't roleplayed that yet but now I kinda really want to," said Lisa.

"That's way more than any of us wanted to know," said Mrs Holdsworth. Lisa and Louisa immediately blushed upon remembering that the old woman was there.

"We'll just be goons, then," said Linda. "Sorry Alex, it was a good idea though."

"Yeah," said Alex, knowing that her smile looked forced. She'd almost fucked up everything.

Later, on the barge, the girls had a talk.

"Well, General disguises won't work where we’re going," said Linda. "Even if they are dressed different, they'll probably still be there."

"Why Katja, though?" asked Lisa. "I mean sure, you probably know her, but..."

Alex's heart pounded and her face flushed red. "Um, uh..."

"Well, Katja's her rival, it makes sense," said Louisa.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" said Linda. "Why, though?"

"Because I'm sleeping with her, okay?" said Alex. "And we'll be going to the oil rig, and I'll probably see her, and..."

"Why would you be thinking of a booty call at a time like this?" asked Linda.

"And what about Anne?" asked Lisa. Alex glared at her.

"Oh, so NOW you care about her?" asked Alex. "Linda told me what you said, you said you didn't care if Anne was stuck there another few days. You don't care about her at all."

"Well, it's better than what you're doing," said Lisa. Alex's hands on the wheel clenched a little tighter.

"She's steering the boat, Lisa, maybe you should leave her alone," said Louisa. Alex shot her a teary, grateful look as Lisa left the room. Unlike the first barge they’d ‘borrowed’, this second one had the controls on the inside. Which, Linda had been quick to point out, would be great when they headed into the ever-present rain of the oil rig.

"Thanks for siding with me over your girlfriend," said Alex. "I already feel guilty enough."

"You haven't seen her in weeks," said Louisa. "Right?" Alex nodded. "So then why are you thinking about her now?"

"Like I said, we're going there and I'll probably see her," said Alex. "And after today... I just really need that distraction. Even if I stopped going to her."

"I don't know why Lisa doesn't care," said Louisa. 

"Her and Anne were never the closest of friends," said Alex. She wiped her eyes and streaming nose with her sleeve. "Wouldn't surprise me if she met Anne in there and then took the Widow's help and abandoned her."

"We won't know what happened until we get Anne back," said Louisa. "And we will. We'll rescue Justin, and then we'll rescue Anne."

"But Fripp's crazy right now," said Alex. "And with him in that state, the druids take over, and they'll never let us go to Pandoria."

"Do you want me to take over the steering?" asked Linda. Alex nodded and stepped away from the wheel, wiping her eyes again and sniffling.

Alex was feeling better by the time they reached the oil rig. But, when Lisa emerged onto the deck, the silence was as icy as an iceberg.

"Alex and Lisa, Louisa will probably need backup so you two go and I'll stay here," said Linda.

"Will you be able to defend yourself?" asked Louisa.

"I would've seen if there was going to be trouble," said Linda. "You two go on, I'll be fine."

"Can't say the same for us," said Louisa, looking at Alex and Lisa. She rode over to them. "C'mon you two, let's go rescue Justin."

Louisa rode between the two to keep them apart, but the silence felt loaded for more than one reason. 

"This feels like a trap," said Alex.

"Maybe you should ask your girlfriend," said Lisa. Alex grit her teeth, and Louisa could smell ozone.

"There are no guards. Let's continue carefully," said Louisa.

At the top of the oil rig, the three of them stopped to stare at the portal.

"Now what?" asked Louisa.

"I dunno. Alex-" Lisa started, and Alex growled.

"Oh would you give it a rest!" Alex hissed at her.

"I was gonna say 'what do you think we should do'?" said Lisa. "Not my fault you're still thinking about her."

"I dunno, I guess I could Soul Strike a few of the guards," said Alex.

"Y'know, Anne's gonna be mad at me for abandoning her, but she'll skin you alive for cheating on her," said Lisa.

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Alex. "And I feel like shit but she's the only thing that makes me feel better."

"Oh, so she's like your drug? You'd know all about that," said Lisa. Alex gasped, and Tin Can flattened his ears.

"Oh, you did NOT just say that," said Tin Can.

"Don't you DARE bring my mum into this," said Alex.

"It's true though, isn't it?" said Lisa. She didn't sound angry anymore. She sounded serious. Almost... concerned.

"Yes," said Alex softly. "Losing Anne just hurt so much, and... I know you don't care and you can never feel even a fraction of what I feel, but every day without her just hurts even more. And maybe seeking comfort in someone else's arms is wrong, but... it was the only way I could sleep at first. And then I started needing it more often."

"I guess it's better than what you used to do," said Lisa. Alex nodded.

"No hangover when you sleep with the enemy," said Alex.

"Well, I'm sorry I brought all this back up," said Lisa. "And not just because of what I said to you. I'm... shit, this is gonna sound awful, but I'm kinda suffering too."

"Is Louisa your way of coping?" asked Alex.

"Not in that way," said Lisa. "I really do like her."

"Good," said Alex.

"We have a solution," said Louisa, coming over to them.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"Mr Sands has decided to assist us," said Louisa.

"Mr Sands?" asked Lisa. "Why?"

"He wants to save Justin," said Louisa. "I knew he had a heart in him."

"Huh. Okay then. What's the plan?" asked Alex.

"He's going to set off the alarm which will call the guards and Generals inside, and then we can go grab Justin and get out of here," said Louisa.

"Ok," said Lisa. "Sounds easy enough."

When the alarm went off, the goons all went rushing inside. The Generals walked in, though, almost sauntering. Either reluctant to leave Justin, or just following the emergency plan. As Katja passed, she winked and Alex blushed.

Alex and Lisa fought side by side, which was Louisa's first surprise of the night (she hadn't been surprised at all that Sands had wanted to help Justin). Evidently, something had changed while she'd been talking to the enemy. She wasn't sure what Lisa's magic did to the goons, but at least they weren't bursting into flames like the bush had. Or if they were, she couldn't see it. Maybe Lisa singed them to slow them down, and then Alex used her power. But then the barrel holding Justin fell, and there was too much more to wonder about as her horse unfolded the biggest wings she'd ever seen.

On the barge ride home, Louisa talked to Goldmist while Lisa and Linda assessed Justin both physically and mentally. This left Alex alone in the wheel room. When a white shape detached from the shadows, her lips curled into a grin.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us," Katja purred, her hands stroking gently down Alex's shoulders and over her chest.  
“He was never yours,” said Alex. “He may be Sands’ blood, but Justin isn’t one of you. Isn’t that why you were going to get rid of him?”  
“Yes,” said Katja. “But let’s not talk about him, okay?”  
“Then why’d you bring him up?” asked Alex.  
“I was trying to make a joke,” said Katja.  
“Oh,” said Alex. “Sorry, I’m not in the mood for jokes today.”  
“Want me to make you feel better?” asked Katja. Her hands started to drift down lower, and Alex moaned, lifting her hips up.  
“Yes please,” said Alex. Katja’s lips on her neck made her shiver, and then they were suddenly on her slick, bare inner thigh. Alex moaned, her fingers tangling in Katja’s hair. In that moment, she wasn’t thinking of why she’d told Katja to go away, or how weak she was for going back, or how Lisa’s words had rung with truth. Instead, she was thinking about Katja’s lips pressing into her skin, and her tongue lazily moving over her clit, and the teeth that nibbled ever-so-slightly.  
“Watch the sea,” Katja whispered, her hot breath making Alex’s toes curl. Alex bit her lip with a little needy moan, but looked back up out the window showing the sea in front of them. She brought her shaking hands back to the wheel just in time to steer it in the right direction, but then she almost moaned a little too loud when Katja slipped her tongue inside.  
“Katja,” Alex moaned, gripping the wheel tighter and moving her hips. Katja plunged her tongue in deeper, wriggling it around and making Alex squirm in her seat and pant. Katja dug her fingers into Alex’s thighs, and Alex threw her head back with a louder moan.  
“Careful,” Katja whispered. “The others might hear.” Alex grit her teeth, then swore as she realised that they were headed towards an island. Right, the Dark Core oil rig wasn’t that far from Jarlaheim. She’d forgotten about that. But, much as Justin needed to get home, she wanted a little more time to enjoy herself. So, instead, she turned the barge in the direction of Golden Hills Valley. The seas seemed to be a lot calmer now, thankfully, and Alex tried not to make the connection that it was because of the siren with her head currently buried between Alex’s thighs.  
Every stroke of Katja’s tongue stirred the butterflies in Alex’s stomach, and made her legs shake just a little more. It was so intense that Alex had to close her eyes for a few moments every so often. It was during one of these moments that Alex glanced up and realised that they were almost there.  
“Hurry up so I can finish before we get there,” Alex murmured. Katja moved her tongue around inside, and Alex moaned into her hand. The island was getting closer and closer, and so was Alex. She made the barge go as slow as she could, although she knew that it was too late to avoid a collision. It wouldn’t be as bad, though. She reached her climax soon after, her fingers tangling in Katja’s hair as she tried to avoid moaning too loudly. She panted, stroking a hand over the white hair that she’d just been tugging on.  
“Better?” asked Katja, rising to her feet.  
“Much,” said Alex, nodding breathlessly. She knew that her heartrate and breathing would eventually return to normal, but just not right now.  
“I’d better go, then,” said Katja. She waved a hand, and suddenly Alex was fully-dressed once again and the mess was all gone. Katja was also gone.  
“Oh, shit,” said Alex, suddenly seeing the rock that the barge was headed straight towards. She tried to make the barge stop, but she couldn’t. She could only brace for impact. It was a shame that this barge had no speaker system, because the other passengers had no warning before there was the sudden screech of metal on stone that left everyone lurching forward. Alex turned around with a grin as the first person burst through the door.

“What just happened?” asked Louisa.

“We’re here,” said Alex, still grinning stupidly.

“I bet that stupid siren crashed this ship,” said Lisa.

“Not in the way you think,” said Alex with a smirk.

“Ew,” said Lisa.

“Well, at least nobody got hurt,” said Alex.

“You’re lucky,” said Lisa. Alex followed them off the barge, glad that they hadn’t rented it. And that nobody had been standing or walking or riding by this part of the beach. Damn, that had been risky. But screw it. It had been worth it.


End file.
